I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices employed to alert a person to an overflow condition within a drainage system, and more particularly to those devices used with home appliances, such as washing machines and dishwashers.
II. Description of Prior Art
One of the more evident problems with automatic washing machines is the occasional wastewater overflow which occurs due to obstructions in the drain line. Because the user is typically not near the washing machine when the overflow occurs, the back up of wastewater from the drain line during the spin cycle can result in a substantial amount of spillage onto the surrounding floor area. Such an event causes much inconvenience in having to mop up the excess wastewater underneath the washing machine, not to mention the possibility of damage to other nearby articles that may be soaked with water.
In the experience of the inventor, clogging of the drain line is not typically an immediate event, but rather results over a long period of time from the frequent use of the washing machine. While a total clogging and overflow may sometimes occur, it is more likely that the drain path is only partially obstructed. This condition usually results in the slow drainage of wastewater or a backup of wastewater toward the end of a drain cycle. Automated solutions to such problems as seen in the prior art involve relatively complex feedback systems requiring electrical power. Furthermore, the occurrence of an overflow with those systems will generally cause the washing machine to shut off entirely. While this is admittedly effective in preventing the overflow, it also interrupts the washing cycle and thereby causes its own inconveniences to the user. Unless and until the clog is eliminated, such as by the services of a plumber, the washing machine is essentially unuseable.
What is needed, therefore, is a drain alert device that provides a visual indication of an overflow condition, but which still allows the user to continue using the washing machine or other appliance. Such a device should be simple to install as a retrofit to existing appliance drain systems. It should also require no electrical power and employ as few moving parts as possible. From the ensuing description of the preferred embodiments, it will become apparent that the present invention meets this need in a manner that is unique and more advantageous in comparison to prior art devices.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a drain alert device for use with appliance drainage systems that provides a visual indication of an overflow condition.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a drain alert device that can be easily retrofitted to existing appliance drainage systems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a drain alert device that requires no electrical power and only a single moving part.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a drain alert device that minimizes the occurrence of false alerts due to splashing during normal drainage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a drain alert device that allows the user to continue using the appliance after the alert has been received and until the overflow problems have been corrected.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become apparent to those skilled in the art after having read the following description of the preferred embodiment which are contained in and illustrated by the various drawing figures.
Therefore, in a preferred embodiment, a drain alert device for detecting an overflow condition in a drainage system having a drain conduit, wherein wastewater is received through an inlet of the drain conduit, is provided, comprising an overflow conduit having a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is fluidically connected to the drain conduit below the inlet; an overflow detection device fluidically connected to the second end of the overflow conduit, wherein the overflow detection device includes a vessel having an internal volume sufficient to contain a predetermined amount of the wastewater from the overflow conduit, a buoyant member residing within the vessel, and an overflow indicator operatively attached to the buoyant member; wherein the buoyant member is caused to move the overflow indicator in response to the level of wastewater in the vessel.
In a more preferred embodiment, the overflow conduit includes a device for partially impeding the flow of wastewater through the overflow conduit into the vessel to minimize false alerts due to splashing of wastewater during normal drainage. One specific manner of accomplishing this is a raised portion of the overflow conduit, wherein the raised portion is higher than the first end of the overflow conduit.
Preferably, the vessel includes a bottom surface, a top surface, and a first opening in the top surface for receiving the second end of the overflow conduit. More preferably, the top surface of the vessel further includes a second opening also capable of receiving the second end of the overflow conduit in the event that the invention is installed opposite the side of the first opening.
The vessel further includes a drain port having a threaded coupling capable of receiving a conventional flexible hose so that the appliance may be operated despite obstructions in the drain conduit. A guiding device is also included with the vessel for guiding the overflow indicator during movement thereof in response to the level of the wastewater within the vessel.
In a specific embodiment, the buoyant member is constructed from a hollow sealed plastic material or from a plastic foam insulation material. The overflow indicator preferably comprises an elongated rigid member extending from the buoyant member within the guiding device. The overflow indicator further includes visual indicia for indicating that an overflow condition has occurred, and also the extent of the overflow, by the protrusion of the overflow indicator from the guiding device.